Mystery Chests
In the game there are several types of "Mystery Chests" that the player can purchase with treasure or , or are awarded in different ways. They are a kind of loot crates, that can award the player with common or more prized items, that have different odds. SoD has published the list of items and odds for the mystery chests you can find in game, and you can find the details here. *'Treasure Chests' spawns in any main area of the game, and they can be purchased with Gems or Coins; **A Mobile Exclusive variant called the Ad Chest was introduced in December 2nd, 2018, it rewards Dragon-based items and Eggs; **In October 10th, 2019, Dreadfall Chests will spawn and take place of the normal variant between October 10th to November 3rd, these can only be unlocked with Gems and they reward Candy; *Daily log-in rewards gift the player with Fish mystery chests and Farm items mystery chests. *'Mystery Dragon egg '''chests, '''Mystery Box of Farm Supply' and Farm Stock chests can be purchased from the Store. *At the end of seasonal Loki's Mazes, the twins offer you a blue, a purple and a gold mystery chest for coins or gold. They also include limited seasonal farm decorations, and the gold chest (250 ) awards a random dragon egg. *Other known mystery chests are the ones awarded for Battle Events or gem chests as a reward for Stable Missions. Unfortunately there are no published odds for these kind of chests. Treasure Chests= Every time a player enters one of the five major areas, one Treasure Chest spawns in the area. Chests costing 90, 170, or 250 coins to open are the smallest variety of chest and are surrounded by small blue sparkles. They are the "Gold Tier Treasure Chests". Sometimes, a larger wooden chest with pink sparkles and/or an even larder golden chest will appear. The chests with the pink sparkles can cost 21 or 37 gems to open while the golden chests will cost 81 or 112 gems to unlock. They are the "Platinum Tier Treasure Chests". Below, you can find the general odds for type of items in each chest, so you can decide where to try your luck for the items you're interested in. Note: these chests can award also Fish or Boost items, even if they are not listed here. Check One-Time items below for a possible explanation. Gold Tier Treasure Chest Platinum Tier Treasure Chest Ad Chest One-time Items The following items are awarded once before being removed from the pool of potential prizes. #The Allfather (Gold Tier Treasure Chest 1) #Storm Forged #Feline Grace #Mask of the Thunder God #Hunter's Mask #Sand Wraith Tiki Mask #Stormcutter Tiki Mask #Leather Pauldrons #Pink Rage Skull #Green Rage Skull #Dragon Rider's Mask #Rage Skull (Gold Tier Treasure Chest 2) #Black Rage Skull #Blue Rage Skull (Gold Tier Treasure Chest 3) #Dragon Rider's Pauldrons (Platinum Tier Treasure Chest 1) It is speculated (by player's experience), that when these items are removed from chests, they are substituted by Fish or Boost items. The remaining items odd do not increase as a result. Chest Locations The School SoDSchoolTreasureChest5 5.jpg|Gold Chest location 1 SoDSchoolTreasureChest5 2.jpg|Gold Chest location 1 SoDSchoolTreasureChest4 1.jpg|Gold Chest location 2 SoDSchoolTreasureChest2 3.jpg|Gold Chest location 3 SoDSchoolTreasureChest2 1.jpg|Gold Chest location 4 SoDSchoolTreasureChest3 1.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 1 SoDSchoolTreasureChest3 2.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 1 SoDSchoolTreasureChest1 2.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 2 SoDSchoolTreasureChest1 1.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 2 SoDSchoolDoubleTreasureChest1 1.jpg|Gold Chest location 2 and wooden gem chest location 3 The Training Grounds SoDTGTreasureChest3 4.jpg|Gold Chest location 1 SoDTGTreasureChest3 3.jpg|Gold Chest location 1 SoDTGTreasureChest2 1.jpg|Gold Chest location 2 SoDTGTreasureChest2 2.jpg|Gold Chest location 2 SoDTGTreasureChest6 2.jpg|Gold Chest location 3 SoDTGTreasureChest5 1and6 1.jpg|Gold Chest location 3 and Wooden gem chest location 1 train_glodchest4.png|Gold chest location 4 SoDTGTreasureChest5 4.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 1 SoDTGTreasureChest5 3.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 1 SoDTGTreasureChest5 2.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 1 SoDTGTreasureChest4 3.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 2 SoDTGTreasureChest4 1.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 2 SoDTGTreasureChest1 5.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 3 SoDTGTreasureChest1 4.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 3 Berk SoDBerkTreasureChest4 1.jpg|Coin chest location 1 SoDBerkTreasureChest2 1.jpg|Gold Chest location 1 SoDBerkTreasureChest2 2.jpg|Gold Chest location 1 SoDBerkTreasureChest6 2.jpg|Gold Chest location 2 SoDBerkTreasureChest6 1.jpg|Gold Chest location 2 SoDBerkTreasureChest1 2.jpg|Gold Chest location 3 and wooden gem chest location 1 SoDBerkTreasureChest1 1.jpg|Gold Chest location 3 SoDBerkTreasureChest3 3.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 1 SoDBerkTreasureChest3 1.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 1 SoDBerkTreasureChest5 2.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 2 SoDBerkTreasureChest5 1.jpg|Wooden gem chest location 2 Icestorm Island Arctic_coin1.png|Coin chest location 1 (by fishing spot) arctic_coin2.png|Coin chest location 2 (abandoned village) arctic_coin3.png|Coin chest location 3 (near Groncicle nest) arctic_gem1.png|Wooden gem chest location 1 (Ice cave) arctic_gold1.png|Gold chest location 1 (above camp) arctic_gold2.png|Gold chest location 2 (Ice cave) arctic_gold3.png|Gold gem chest location 3 (Ice cave) Ship Graveyard Ship_coin1.png|Coin chest location 1 Ship_gem1.png| Wooden gem chest location 1 |-|Dreadfall Chest= Introduced in October 10th, 2019, the Dreadfall Chests are a Dreadfall-themed chest that rewards Candies, they can only be unlocked with Gems and there's four variants: Normal, Silver, Gold and Platinum. |-|Log-in Rewards= Box of Fish is rewarded on the second consecutive log-in day, while a Farm decoration box is awarded on the fourth day. Mystery Box of Fish Mystery Box of Farm Supplies |-|Store Chests= Mystery Box of Farm Stock Mystery Box of Farm Supplies Ticket Mystery Dragon Egg Chest |-|Maze Chests= Odds are given for a blue coins chest (315 ), called Chest 4 and a pink gem chest (? ), called Chest 5. These chests differ from the spawnable treasure chests, because they offer limited seasonal apparel and farm items. The twins also always offer a gold chest (250 ), that has a 100% chance of giving a dragon egg. From the data published on SoD page, it seems that there are 3 different option of this gold chest (Chests 6-8), that differ in the species available and their odds. Dreadfall Maze Snoggletog Maze Spring Maze Category:Gameplay Category:Guides Category:Missing information Category:Missing images